


positions that I don't regret

by flyingthesky



Series: Positions [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic Available, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Merlin's not so into sex, but he can do this for Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Positions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	positions that I don't regret

Merlin and Arthur's relationship tends to be awkward, due mostly to the fact that Merlin wants to hold Arthur's hand and fall asleep next to him and make him waffles and kiss him upside-down in the rain or whatever, but Merlin just . . . doesn't want to sleep with Arthur. It's not that they haven't tried, but it just doesn't _do_ anything for Merlin and he's really much happier just sucking Arthur off than fucking or whatever.

Being the kind of person that he is, though, Arthur isn't fine with that. In his opinion, Merlin should be getting just as much out of sex as Arthur does, and it sucks that he isn't. It's not that Merlin isn't good at blowjobs and the like—Merlin's mouth is actually very clever—it's just that Arthur feels like there should be something in it for Merlin too. So they try a lot of different things, and all of them are failures.

When they do find what works, it's almost by accident. They're eating dinner, and Merlin sighs.

"Stop drumming your fingers on the table. It's impolite."

Without thinking, Arthur stops. It's fairly normal, but Merlin stops eating and just sort of stares at Arthur. He's got that intense and serious expression that either means "I'm considering something" or "I've forgotten what date it is." Arthur's never sure which, but he's pretty sure it's the former when Merlin speaks again.

"Arthur, put down your fork and look at me."

Arthur does. Merlin seems pleased at that, and it makes Arthur feel sort of warm and fuzzy inside too, which is weird.

"Good," Merlin says, softly, "before you start eating again, I'd like for you to promise me one thing, okay? Nod _yes_ if you understand me."

He hesitates for a moment, then nods. Merlin smiles.

"Okay. I want you to promise me that once you and I are done eating, you will clear the table and load the dishwasher. Can you do that for me, Arthur?"

Merlin's still giving him the same intense stare, but Arthur nods anyway. It's not like Merlin is asking for anything difficult, and the smiles that Merlin gives Arthur are worth it.

"Thank you, Arthur. You may eat again."

They finish eating, and Arthur clears the table before loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. When he's done, Merlin kisses him softly and laces their fingers together before pulling Arthur into the living room and snuggling next to him while they watch tv. After that dinner, though, Merlin doesn't say anything about it for a couple days. Arthur's almost sure that he's forgotten about it, but he should really know better when Merlin is involved. Merlin rarely forgets anything, and Arthur shouldn't really be surprised when Merlin walks into the apartment holding a coil of rope, but somehow he is.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"I want to try something," Merlin replies, "if that's okay with you?"

"Sure," Arthur says, "what do you want to try?"

Merlin twists his hands around the rope, looking down at it before looking back up at Arthur, eyes shimmering.

"I want to tie you up."

Arthur's breath catches in his throat and because Merlin knows him, knows how he is, he cross the space between them and presses his lips to Arthur's. It's not a sexy kiss—Merlin's kisses rarely are—but a reassuring and calming one. Arthur appreciates that, and when Merlin pulls away, Arthur smiles.

"Okay."

"Go to the bedroom." Merlin presses a kiss to the underside of Arthur's jaw. "And get naked. I'll be there in a moment, okay? Nod if you understand me."

He nods and goes to the bedroom, stripping before sitting on the edge of the bed and gripping it. He feels a little like he's going to fly right out of his skin, but he's not _nervous_. No, instead he feels electric and excited. The door opens, and Arthur immediately looks up. It's just Merlin, it wouldn't be anyone else, but Arthur's heart still skips beats. Merlin's got the rope slung over his shoulder and a pair of scissors or something in his hand, which Arthur blinks at.

"If I need to cut you out of the rope," Merlin shrugs, "Don't worry, we shouldn't need them."

The way that Merlin says it gives Arthur all the reassurance he needs. Merlin walks over, setting the scissors on the bedside table before turning toward Arthur a pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Lay down on the bed and hold your hands above your head, please."

It's phrased like a request, but Arthur can tell that it's really more of an order, and he wants to follow it. He does, doing exactly as Merlin asked. The weight of the bed shifts then, and suddenly Merlin is straddling him, wrapping rope around Arthur's wrists and twisting, looping, whatever. Arthur can't tell what Merlin's doing, only sees the sudden flash of gold that means Merlin's done something magic, only feels the slightly rough texture of rope against his skin. 

Merlin is still dressed, and Arthur can feel the slight friction of Merlin's jeans dragging along his skin. It's not something he generally finds hot, but he's hard now because his skin is electric and crackling and he can feel every point of contact acutely. Being bound together like this, under Merlin like this, is calming somehow—like Arthur's gone on a holiday from everything that fills up his head and now his head is only filled with want love more more rope bound Merlin Merlin _Merlin_ who's smiling down at him and running his fingers lightly over the rope.

"The second you feel uncomfortable," Merlin tells him, "you say _red_. Nod if you understand me."

Briefly, Arthur wonders why Merlin keeps telling him to nod instead of speak, but then he realizes that Merlin probably doesn't want him to speak and huh. That's an interesting thought, because Merlin is the one who's always talking and speaking out of turn. Arthur nods anyways, and gets a smile from Merlin in return.

"Good. Now, I want you to do something for me, Arthur. I'm going to blow you, but I want you to stay still. Can you do that for me? Nod if you can."

He has to think about that, unsure if he can do it, but Arthur figures _what the hell_ and nods. Merlin cups a hand under Arthur's chin and presses their lips together gently, making Arthur melt into the touch. He pulls away after a moment, though, and Arthur makes a noise of dissatisfaction at that, which just makes Merlin laugh before shifting down Arthur's body.

Merlin's slow about it, likes to draw everything about sex out for whatever reason, so he presses kisses down Arthur's stomach and along his inner thighs before finally taking just the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth. He sucks at it thoughtfully, and Arthur wants to buck up into his mouth, but he promised that he would stay still, so he forces himself not to.

Arthur forces himself to stay still through the rest of Merlin's excruciatingly teasing blowjob, feels Merlin's hands ghosting over his hips but not staying, feels Merlin's tongue tracing patterns. The build-up is slow, agonizing, and by the end of it, Arthur is sort of babbling. It's not quite begging, because it'snot quite coherent words beyond _please_ and _Merlin_, and Merlin seems to know that Arthur is close, so close, because Merlin pulls away just enough to speak.

"Come for me," Merlin whispers, "Arthur."

He obeys, which is weird because Arthur is used to giving orders and not following them. It doesn't matter though, because Arthur is willing to do everything that Merlin asks him to. Everything is sort of hazy and indistinct after he comes, but Arthur is vaguely aware of Merlin undoing all the ropes and rubbing his fingers the slight marks the rope made. He feels Merlin getting up and going away, makes a noise of protest, but Merlin just brushes the hair out of his face and tells him that he'll be right back, just stay, don't move don't move.

So he doesn't move, and Merlin comes back with a glass of water and painkillers that he sets on the bedside table. Gently, Merlin pulls Arthur up into a sitting position and slots in behind him before reaching for the pils and pressing them into Arthur's hand before grabbing the glass of water.

"Take the pills, Arthur, because you're likely to be sore later."

"Okay," Arthur says, voice rough from use.

The pills go into his mouth and then Merlin is holding the glass of water to his lips and telling him _drink_, so he does. After that, everything is kind of fuzzy and warm and nice. Arthur leans back into Merlin, and Merlin loops his arms around Arthur's waist loosely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Arthur murmurs, "sleepy."

"Let's sleep, then," Merlin says, but it sounds like he's kind of far away to Arthur. "Okay, Arthur?"

"Okay."

Arthur is vaguely aware of Merlin shifting and guiding Arthur into being the little spoon, an arm curled around his waist still. He's half-remembers Merlin saying _goodnight_ and kissing his forehead, but maybe he made that part up. He sleeps and sleeps and sleeps, until he wakes up and Merlin isn't there and he nearly panics, but then he hears Merlin in the bathroom and relaxes. Merlin's back after a moment.

"Come on," Merlin says, tugging Arthur up, "There's a hot bath waiting for you."

A bath sounds kind of great, so Arthur lets Merlin lead him and sinks into the tub. He lets Merlin fuss over him, lets Merlin wash his hair and hold a wet towel to his eyes when he washes the shampoo out, lets Merlin push back his wet hair and lean over the edge over the tub to press their lips together. Arthur curls a hand around the back of Merlin's head, probably getting him a little wet, but Merlin doesn't seem to care. He just smiles into the kiss and lets it happen.

They sit in the bathroom like that for a long time, trading kisses and smiles, and Arthur thinks that yeah. Yeah, they've finally found a balance that works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a podfic of this fic available, which you can download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nvMpuGvivs-Ugq_Ylz73Rkai9T6Fw0kW), if you're so inclined.


End file.
